La conejita
by NinaCat19
Summary: —Y el tipo del café/AU. Buscando un trabajo para poder pagar la universidad, Lucy Heartfilia nunca se imaginó que encontraría el amor en aquel bar de la calle "Beso insípido" y menos usando un traje de coneja. GaLu. [Pasada con las crack pairings, ¿no?]
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Me ha dado un ataque por los AU. Esta vez le soy infiel al NaLu con un GaLu. Sé perfectamente que esta pareja no es bien recibida porque todos aman el GaLe, pero mi alma quiso escribir esto. A mí sí me gusta el GaLu, no mucho, pero este AU sólo lo he podido crear con ellos dos. Estoy segura de que este fanfic no tendrá muchos lectores, sin embargo, tengo planeado cinco capítulos (no de la misma extensión que este) pero sí lo terminaré.  
_

_Esto no tiene nada de comedia romántica, pero si los hace reír, bien por la paz. La imagen responsable de que mi mente no mida el crack con el que se droga es la siguiente: i. imgur (.com)/v8NuXxQ. jpg  
_

_Por cierto, esta vez he utilizado los diálogos correctamente. Y ya, espero disfruten al menos el relato._

**********Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Capítulo uno.

Buscó los clasificados en el periódico que había comprado por la mañana. No era como si todos los días hiciera eso (refiriéndose a comprar el periódico), pero esta vez, Lucy Heartfilia necesitaba urgentemente un trabajo de al menos medio tiempo. No pensó que los problemas con el dinero fueran a agravarse cuando entró a la universidad, estaba bien carecer de algunas cosas pero no podía dejar que sus estudios se fueran por un hoyo. Mucho menos pedir a su padre que le enviara dinero, pagara todas sus deudas y ni pensar en que la volviera a llevar a vivir con él. Ya no quería compartir el mismo techo con papá, porque eso simplemente no encajaba en sus planes.

Ella caminaba despistadamente, con los ojos clavados en las muchas letras impresas con tinta negra en aquel periódico, leyendo rápidamente, saltándose todo aquel anuncio que contuviera las palabras "experiencia", "mayor a veinte años" o "es importante que no sea rubia". Demonios, era que ella no adquiría experiencia en nada a sus dieciocho años de edad, luciendo su blonda cabellera, ¡pero qué clase de trabajo es en donde no se aceptan rubias! Estaba por llamar al número telefónico que marcaba el aviso y sólo por joderles la existencia iba a pedir, rogar o incluso amenazar por obtener dicho trabajo, engañándolos al decir que su color es chocolate. Pero abortó la misión al leer las letritas que advertían: "contrato individual", estaba perdida si se quedaba con el empleo: usaría una castaña y artificial peluca durante al menos un año de su vida trabajando en sepa qué cosa. Suspiró después de concluir con su cine mental en donde se proyectaban cosas horribles siempre que una maligna sensación le recorría el cuerpo. Arrugó el alargado papel entre sus manos y a punto de tomar el metro, un hombre pasó como todo un corredor al costado izquierdo de ella. El golpe lo recibió directo en la mano, provocando que el café cappuccino que había comprado en la tienda que abre las 24 horas, cayera junto con el vaso. El líquido marrón manchó las ropas de la chica, esparciendo algunas gotas hasta sus blanquecinas botas. Pasó el ardor que su femenina piel sintió, pero no toleró que su calzado preferido se arruinara. Hizo puño la mano y torciendo boca dijo:

—Perfecto —con un obvio tono sarcástico y frunciendo el ceño.

Esperó a que el siguiente transporte color naranja llegara desplazándose en sus negras vías. Mientras, sacaba de su bolsa un pañuelo para así limpiarse un poco y evitar que la gente dejara de mirarla. Cuando terminó, el metro había llegado, abriendo sus puertas; así las personas empujaron hasta arrastrarla hasta el interior de él. ¿No se suponía el sábado es uno de los más tranquilos días en la ciudad? Al encontrarse casi encerrada entre un par de hombres con trajes se sintió fuera de lugar. Quiso moverse tratando de escurriese entre la multitud pero un hombre giró quién sabe con qué intenciones, y así un café negro salió volando dando a parar justo en la cabeza de la rubia.

—Odio el café —murmuró, ignorando las disculpas del hombre—. Definitivamente, odio el café.

Llegó a su destino milagrosamente no apestando a café o peor que un pastel mal hecho. Y para ello, primero tuvo que parar a hacer todo lo posible para asearse, sin embargo, no es como si el jabón líquido de la estación y un perfume frutal sirvieran de mucho; y después secarse el cabello, parándose frente a un ventilador que estaba de oferta en una tienda de electrodomésticos.

Suspiró al mirar la hora en su teléfono. Aquello la había retrasado tres horas y en vez de llegar a las 12 hrs. como había planeado, llegó a las 15. Pero bien, a todo esto ¿a dónde era que llegó? Basta decir que a un posible trabajo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Olvidó todos los incidentes que le ocurrieron, dibujó su mejor cara y entró al lugar, escuchando un maullido de gato como "timbre" que anuncia la visita de alguien. Lucy arqueó una ceja al instante, dudando si en realidad era una buena elección ir ahí.

—¡Bienvenida! —sonó una suave voz—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Una bella chica se acercó a la rubia, ésta vestía un bonito vestido blanco con azul, un azul tal profundo como su corto cabello. Mantenía una delicada sonrisa, luciendo perfecta con la tez de leche que tenía.

—Eh… yo —Lucy pestañeó—, ¡ah! He venido por el anuncio del periódico. Dice que solicitan a alguien que use sus vestidos para hacer promoción a la tienda, ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo.

No era el mejor trabajo y la paga no era tan maravillosa como quería que fuera pero obtener dinero por tan sólo cambiar de atuendo tal vez cada dos horas sonaba fácil.

—Oh, lo siento —respondió la chica—, el trabajo ya lo ha obtenido una mujer que ha venido hace dos horas.

Ok. Esto quebraba la esperanza que vivía en la Heartfilia. No quiso aceptar lo que la señorita le había dicho. Su cuerpo ya había reaccionado palideciéndose hasta quedar como crema, y no era capaz de moverse un centímetro hasta que algo dentro de ella hizo un sonoro sonido semejante a un "click". Apretó los dientes, la cara se le coloreó de rojo y estando a punto de explotar como todo un volcán, una mujer salió entre unas telas del fondo, vistiendo un curioso traje de gato que mostraba a detalle cada curva que esa joven tenía. No fue la belleza con la que esa chica se mostró lo que impactó a Lucy, tampoco el hecho de que esas orejas que traía puestas en la cabeza complementaban el disfraz, sin olvidar los guantes y la alargada cola de peluche. Ni el felino rostro que pintaba. No. Sino ese cine mental que nuevamente la absorbía. ¿Por qué se imagina a ella metida en ese traje de gatita, meneando las caderas a media calle? ¡Por qué!

—¿Señorita?

¡No estaba estudiando derecho para nada! ¿Acaso exhibir tu figura de tal sensual manera era legal?

—¡Ah! —gritó la rubia una vez la función de su cabeza terminó.

—Juvia no entiende lo que le pasa, señorita.

—¡Hey, Juvia! Me queda bien, ¿no? —quiso saber la chica de cabellos escarlata—. ¿Ya es momento de que salga? —decía con un brillante rostro.

La aludida asintió. Juntó sus manos mientras iba por un gran cartel en forma de pescado que tenía escrito "Pasad a ver, es gratis". Al entregarle eso a la pelirroja, Juvia le echó un vistazo más y la miró con total aprobación; es así que la muchacha salió como si nada a posar frente a la tienda.

—Ella es la chica que obtuvo el empleo —informó Juvia—. En verdad lo siento. ¿Buscaban algún trabajo de este tipo?

Los ojos de Lucy se habían vuelto una gruesa línea negra y la boca un cuadrilátero irregular de la que se desprendía algo así como el resto de su alma. En sus mejillas podían notarse un poco de tono carmesí que no quería desaparecer por completo. Tenía que responder a la pregunta de la chica, y tardó unos cuantos segundos para pensar las cosas. ¿Y si decía que sí? ¿Juvia le daría trabajo como chica panda, oso, mono? Ese trabajo no lo creyó tan fácil al enterarse de lo que en realidad era. ¿Y si decía que no? ¡Otra vez a buscar algún anuncio en los clasificados de cada día a ver si en uno de ellos querían a las rubias! Tampoco estaba contando con tiempo de sobra, los días transcurren rápido y sumando el tiempo que usa para la universidad se estaba quedando con menos efectivo a cada segundo que respiraba. Y eso que no se debe pagar por el oxígeno.

—No —contestó, arrojando todo a la basura.

Y al momento, sintió cómo una enorme piedra caía en su cráneo. No se había dicho tonta desde esa vez que aceptó ir a una cena con Loke Leo hace dos años. Cena que pagó ella y cena que no fue nada divertida.

—¿Sí? Porque he oído que a cuatro calles de aquí hay un bar que solita una mesera.

Eso que fue algo tan celestial que antes de lanzarse a abrazar a la chica de cabellos azules, se limpió una lágrima que salía de su achocolatado ojo izquierdo.

—¡En serio! ¡Gracias Juvia! ¡Muchas gracias!

Después de tranquilizarse un poco, Lucy sonrió con un peculiar brillo cubriendo sus orbes.

—Sí. La edad mínima que piden es dieciocho y es un trabajo de medio tiempo —explicó Juvia.

—¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias por todo! —dijo, tomando las manos de la chica, agradeciendo sinceramente—. ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió mientras se retiraba por la puerta, lista para salir y conseguir ese trabajo.

Y ya afuera, lo último que se oyó fue:

—¡Hasta luego chica gato!

—¡Miau!

.

.

Lucy corrió, alegre de tener una opción más. ¡Aún no terminaba el día! Estaban a punto de marcar las 16 hrs. en el reloj. Faltaban pocos minutos y aunque no sabía nada sobre el horario de aquel establecimiento no le importaba si incluso era necesario esperar hasta la noche. Sólo rezaba porque alguien no lo haya aceptado antes o el lugar pareciera de mala muerte o algo peor que el traje de abeja que se imaginaba -estaba segura- Juvia escondía por ahí, le pareciera infinitamente mejor.

Pasando el número de calles que habían dicho a Lucy, una vez parada delante del bar, a través del cristal miró que el lugar lucía normal. Desde ver la fachada pintada de cobrizo y el amigable nombre que sonaba interesante a Lucy fue fácil gustarle. Incluso dentro de él se podían divisar mujeres que bebían felices algún tipo de líquido. Una sonrisita apareció por sí sola y justo al entrar un hombre de cabellos azules la recibió.

—Bienvenida, señorita.

El sujeto tenía un tatuaje tojo bajo el ojo derecho y eso no le importó a la Heartfilia en lo absoluto. Él aparentaba ser un buen tipo en su limpio traje de mozo. Nada mal. A Lucy se le iluminaron los ojos y casi el cabello de tan bonito que era el sitio. Las mesas eran redondas, hechas de madera, y las sillas tenían un toque tan sofisticado que le habían encantado. Incluso el decorado en las paredes la sonrojaban, pero debía regresar a la realidad en donde tenía que tener presente que ella no iba ahí a disfrutar sino a buscar trabajo.

—Eh, lo siento, pero —interrumpió al joven que la recibió—, estoy aquí porque busco trabajo.

—Ah, ya veo —él sonrió tranquilamente—. Por aquí, por favor —extendió una mano hacia una dirección, invitándola a pasar primero.

—Sí —Lucy asintió apenada; y caminó.

Segundos después, el muchacho del tatuaje abrió una puerta, volvió a pedir a Lucy que pasara y una vez dentro de la habitación una masculina voz se oyó:

—¿Qué sucede, Jellal?

"Así que su nombre es Jellal".

—Esta chica ha venido por el empleo.

—Ya veo.

"Sí, sí. Por favor".

—Eh, a-así es. Me han dicho que necesitan a alguien que trabaje medio tiempo y… —hablaba Lucy, nerviosa, con ganas de salir por la puerta.

—Primero tengo que ver si eres apropiada para el trabajo —dijo la voz de antes.

¿Quién demonios era como para hablar así? Bien, primero no debía descartar la posibilidad de que en ese lugar estaban chalados o en malos tratos con la mafia rusa. Esa silla frente a ella la ponía nerviosa, elevando su nivel de miedo y cobardía. ¿Por qué no volteaba su silla? ¿Es que acaso pensaba hablar todo el tiempo así? Lucy decidió aprovechar el silencio creado para mencionar sus habilidades, aptitudes y etcétera. Pero antes de separar los labios, tan siquiera dándole tiempo de captar, la silla giró rápidamente y un musculoso hombre estaba frente a ella, viéndola de pies a cabeza, enfocando la mirada en sus atributos y piernas. Era rubio, de una altura de muchos centímetros más que ella, ojos verdosos, con una marcada cicatriz de rayo bajo el ojo derecho y unos audífonos de punta. Y usaba sin hacer uso de las mangas, un abrigo negro con algún tipo de felpa en los bordes. Se sintió intimidada con aquellos ojos demasiado fijos en ella, y previniendo algo desagradable cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, retrocediendo levemente. Empezó a sentir un calorcito en las mejillas, pues parecía que ese tipo se la quería comer o desnudar, dándole un nuevo ticket al cine mental de Lucy.

—¿Q-q-qué…?

—Mm, bien —sentenció el rubio—. Te quedas con el empleo.

Esas palabras fueron magníficas. A la blonda le valió un cacahuate que la hayan visto tan apetitosa en esos últimos cinco minutos. ¡Ya tenía empleo! Sin siquiera pensar en que posiblemente su jefe era todo un pervertido que busca meseras meramente ardientes. Porque hasta ella misma sabía que algo bueno iba a salir de tener tanta curva, ¿no? Y si no era mostrarse en las calles, era atendiendo amables y felices clientes durante cuatro horas.

Cuando el sujeto de los audífonos se alejó y ya estaba por un escritorio, Lucy celebró en silencio mientras era observaba por un el chico de cabello azul. Él sonrió, extrañado de tan feliz actitud que la rubia mostraba.

—Empezarás a trabajar desde mañana.

Domingo. ¿Eso estaba en sus planes? En realidad no lo había pensando ni por error. ¿Resulta que hasta los "Sunday funday" se irán a la mierda por la mitad? Estaba por reclamar, pero después de hablar seriamente con el hombre, le dijera datos, etcétera de tú-trabajadora, yo-patrón, y se aclararan todas las dudas de Lucy, al final, cuando ella se enteró de la paga que obtendría por cada mes, casi le fallan las piernas de tanta emoción y ansias que sentía.

—¿Q-qué? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Todo eso será mi paga? —con unos ojitos que parecían estrellas, casi se lanza a abrazar al primero que se venía en frente.

—Así es —contestó, sonando algo arrogante—. Jellal te dará tu uniforme, espero que mañana llegues puntual, niña.

—¡Sí! Gracias, Laxus —con una bonita sonrisa, se despidió de su nuevo jefe.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, Jella ya había salido antes que ella para ir por lo que sería su nuevo atuendo cada vez que pisara ese genial establecimiento (como decidió llamarlo desde ahora). Miró la barra, era amplia y lucía tan brillante que estaba segura esa capa de barniz era igual de costosa que la madera. Decidió esperar al hombre del tatuaje sentada en uno de tantos taburetes vacíos en esa parte del bar. ¿Y si festejaba con algo como una Piña Colada? Sólo una no hace daño, y ya que su economía estaba por mejorar quiso darse el lujo.

Pero, ¿dónde demonios estaba el barman?

No había nadie tras la barra, había muchos meseros detrás de Lucy, en el otro lado del establecimiento, pero ahí, ni un alma.

—Vale, si no quieren mi dinero…

—¡Lucy! —una voz la llamó, logrando tener la atención de la aludida.

—Jellal —musitó feliz.

—Aquí está la ropa que debes usar. Perdón que haya tardado —se disculpó mientras le entregaba una bolsa de papel.

—Tranquilo. Ahora debo irme. Muchas gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?

—Sí —le regaló una sonrisa—, cuidado.

Entonces Lucy caminó hacia la puerta, dejando a un curioso Jellal que quería saber cómo Lucy vestiría ese traje que le había entregado. En eso, notó la barra totalmente desatendida y dijo:

—¿Y en dónde se metió él?

La rubia caminó a la salida de aquel lugar, con calma lo atravesó hasta sentir que un tostado olor inundó su nariz.

Era café.

No quería recordar lo sucedido en la mañana. De broma era que tendrían ese olor esparcido por todo el lugar, ¿cierto? Estaba quizá exagerando. No era como si jamás volviera a tomar un pequeño sorbo de esa amarga bebida. Suspiró, ignorando inútilmente aquel aroma que la hacía sentir presionada como cuando debía durar las noches con la cafetera en la mano para estudiar lecciones que no se grababan en su cerebro. Y sin contarlo, precisamente cuando elevó la mano para abrir la puerta, una silueta se vio del otro lado de ella y un joven de cabellos negros entró corriendo empujándola agresivamente.

Chocaron, la rubia terminó ligeramente lesionada de la muñeca, en realidad con el dolor de esa mañana pero incrementado. Giró la mirada hasta hallar al sujeto responsable y al encontrarlo se dio cuenta de que él era el idiota que no estaba cuando ella quería su bebida sabor coco y piña. Tenía la pinta de alguien común, excepto por esa larga melena azabache.

Hizo una mueca en la que arrugaba su entrecejo y salió, molesta, casi bufando.

.

.

Una vez Lucy llegó al departamento que su padre compró para ella (una cosa que a veces la atormentaba pero en definitiva amaba, pues tenía privacidad inagotable), de inmediato tiró encima de la cama todo lo que traía en las manos y fue directo al baño a deshacerse de todas las prendas que continuaban con el olor de café impregnado en ellas. Se dio una relajante ducha que duró más de lo normal. Pues diversos pensamientos invadieron su cabeza, todos sobre lo fácil y genial que sería su nuevo trabajo.

Terminando, enredó una rosada toalla en su curvilínea figura y entretanto secaba su dorado cabello una idea apreció.

—¿Y si me pruebo el uniforme?

Curiosa, con muchas expectativas en él, creyendo que sería uno como los que muestran por televisión; elegantes, que harían ver las piernas sensuales y torneadas… Tomó la bolsa que le había entregado Jellal, y haciendo una adorable sonrisa sacó su contenido. Lo analizó, lo tocó, lo…

La sonrisa se fue de vacaciones.

—¿Q-qué es esto?

Aterrada, no podía alejar la vista de las prendas que tenía en sus manos: un corsé negro, una diadema con alargadas orejas de conejo del mismo color, puños blancos, cuello, medias negras y una redonda y esponjada cola. Con una etiqueta que marcaba ser diseño de la tienda de Juvia.

—¡Un traje de conejita!

* * *

_¿Qué dices querida persona que ha leído? ¿Prefieres que sea NaLu? C__omo sea, muchas gracias por leer. Recuerden que los reviews con críticas son los mejores XD _¡Dis les envía pasteles de moka! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Sabía perfectamente que esto no atraería lectores pero no me interesa mucho, igual la voy a terminar. Con un favorito, dos follows, y tres comentarios puedo sentirme feliz :D_

_Nata: Estaba segura de que alguien entraría y preferiría que fuera NaLu. Mi respuesta es una disculpa porque en realidad no cambiaré la pareja. El GajeelxLucy se quedará. Lo siento. De todas formas, muchas gracias por pasarte a echar un vistazo a esta historia. Eres libre de dejarla. _

_Boogieman13: Sí, es bastante crack. Las crack pairings me enamoran. Me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, incluso a mí me gustó muchísimo. No estoy segura de que este sea de tu agrado, más que nada porque, me parece, quedó aburrido y sinceramente no tenía ideas. Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y por cierto, eres una lectora que veo frecuentemente en mis historias, te agradezco muchísimo. Lectores como tú valen oro XD_

_Lucyconeja: Me gusta que te haya encantado. Espero continúes siguiendo la historia, gracias por tu review :D_

* * *

Capítulo dos.

Su cara era rojo sangre, rojo manzana, rojo fresa, rojo cereza, simplemente era el rojo más apasionado del mundo. Ahí estaba, parada frente al espejo, usando un traje de coneja color negro. Apretadito. Exactamente de su talla. No era capaz de parpadear. Sus ojos estaban secándose de tan abiertos que se encontraban. Vio sus caderas, sus pechos, su cintura; todo lucía tan atrevido y revelador. No negó lo dulce que se veía cuando se puso las orejas, tampoco que era absurdo que en ese atuendo se sintiera increíblemente cómoda incluso aunque parecía que sus senos estaban por escaparse de entre las copas del traje. Era ridículo. Era de broma. ¿Cómo iba a usar eso para el trabajo? ¿Cómo planeaban que saldría a recibir clientes vistiendo de esa forma? ¿Cómo se supone eso era un traje de mesera? ¿De dónde? No lo veía. Salió de sus pensamientos, esperando a que su cabeza se quedara hueca y en ella resonara el sonido del viento. Miró un poco más, torciendo la boca, mostrándose a sí misma su blanca dentadura. El sudor empezó a exudar de su fino cuerpo, dándole a entender que estaba nerviosa. Nerviosa por tan sólo ser ella misma quien se veía tan penetrante. Hizo un movimiento hacia la izquierda para quedar de perfil, y cuando observó la bolita hecha de algo parecido a algodón, pegada precisamente arriba de su trasero, fue como si todo el mundo se diera un "face palm" en honor a ella. Subió las manos a su cabello y le nacieron unas inmensas ganas de jalarlo pero mejor no se desquitó con él. Respiró; inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces hasta que su retorcida mente creó medio teatro.

_Anda, no te molestes, que todo el conjunto está tan mono y lindo. Tú sabes que te gusta. Vamos, tú sabes que te gusta ser una sexy conejita. Admítelo. ¡Mira esos pechos! ¡Ahora las piernas! Seguro las propinas serás tan buenas y todo te sabrá tan dulce. Se ardiente, se una buena conejita._

—Es adorable —susurró, ignorando que la cara le ardía.

¡No! ¿Qué decía? Hasta donde le habían enseñado (sobre todo su madre) las señoritas no debían vestir cosas de ese tipo. Menos en lugares en donde a veces hay hombre ebrios que confunden el término "mesera" con "conejita ardiente que provoca" y no llegan como si nada a pedir sólo un Orgasmo*. A su corta edad no quería ser partícipe de algo ajeno que pusiera en riesgo la cordura que le quedaba. Era después de todo una Heartfilia y las riñas con su padre le habían servido de algo.

No, demonios. Estaba muy apenada. Se quitó las ropas y las guardó en la misma bolsa de donde vinieron. No fue de mucha ayuda que a veces le gustara ser atractiva y su lado vanidoso floreciera como si le hubieran agregado fertilizante de la más alta calidad. Se preparó para dormir y ya estando dentro de su cama, minutos antes de caer en un profundo sueño, decidió que el día de mañana reclamaría tal atuendo que se atrevieron a entregarle. Y que gritaría. Gritaría mucho.

.

.

Lucy despertó con el despertador sonando casi en sus narices. Bostezó, se limpió la cara, desayunó cereal de colores aún usando su pijama rosa, cepilló sus dientes, se volvió a meter en la cama durante dos horas más y cuando sus ojos finalmente se abrieron cuando quisieron, con una sensación extraña se cayó de la cama provocando que su teléfono también resbalara de donde estaba y se estampara en su frente. Los grandes números se grabaron en sus pupilas. ¡Era las 15 hrs.! ¿Qué le había pasado a su cuerpo? Gritó, enderezando el cuerpo impetuosamente, casi resbalando, se metió al cuarto del baño más rápida que la luz y en menos de quince minutos la rubia ya estaba fresca y brillando de limpia.

Muy bien. Tenía que ir al super mercado a comprar cosas que necesitaba. El siguiente día sería lunes y necesitaba alimentos básicos. Tenía que apurarse, pues su empleo empezaba a las 18 hrs y cuando hacía compras de ese tipo siempre tardaba horas en elegir, comparar y convencerse de comprar cada producto que agregaba al carrito metálico. Hizo sus compras (milagrosamente) en dos horas. Tampoco fue que compró muchos productos. Sólo lo esencial, salvo por un brillo labial que llamó toda su atención y _debía_ de comprarlo. En fin, regresó a su departamento unos minutos después. El reloj le daba una hora exacta para llegar a su nuevo empleo. Suspiró. Tomó la bolsa de papel que contenía el "uniforme" y salió corriendo de su casa, cerrando la puerta sin amabilidad. El sol aún yacía en el cielo, con ligeros tintes naranjos. Cuando se encontró en la estación de trenes pensó en lo genial que era el trasporte público por los domingos, estaba segura de que siempre encontraría lugar para sentarse, no obstante, era desagradable que esos días de ahora en adelante se convirtieran en una tipo esclavización.

El vagón estaba casi vacío en su totalidad; un hombre con un sombrero y una gabardina oscura se encontraba parado lejos (bastante lejos) de Lucy. Una mujer un poco fachosa se hallaba también ahí, pero frente a ella. Y un niñito de tal vez diez años de edad esperaba impaciente, con la cara pegada en las puertas a que estas se abrieran en la próxima estación.

Miró por una de las ventanas. Lucy veía el exterior, pensando en lo que le diría al tal Laxus Dreyar. También en que quizá debía pasar por la tienda de Juvia a ver si de casualidad la chica gato se había arrepentido y la vacante quedaba para ella. Pero no. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose como toda una Licenciada en Derecho, formándose en sus labios una leve sonrisa, pero de repente su mente la trasportó al bar de la calle "Beso insípido", ese que recién había conocido el día de ayer. Y antes de que se visualizara metida en el traje de coneja, se preguntó algo: ¿cómo una calle se nombró "Beso insípido"? Le daba curiosidad, podría ser una tontería. Había oído de calles como "Caracoles", "La selva verde", "No-tiene-nombre" Pero, ¿beso insípido? Eso le sonaba a reclamo de chica. Al abrir los ojos, el metro estaba por cerrar sus puertas una vez más, y estando por dejar pasar eso, Lucy se dio cuenta de que esa era la estación en la que debía de bajar. Rápidamente, con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos, salió de ahí, poniendo una cara de susto al sentir una fuerza que le impedía jalar la bolsa que llevaba. Eran las puertas que se habían cerrado. Lo bueno fue que con su pánico y determinación de mujer sacada de algún lugar fueron suficientes para que lograra zafarla.

Caminó alivianada. No faltaba mucho para llegar. Pasó por un par de locales cerrados. Estando a unas cuantas calles para llegar al bar, encontró la tienda de la chica de cabellos azules. Se detuvo al ver que la pelirroja no se encontraba. ¿No trabajaría los domingos? ¿Renunció a las dos horas el otro día?

Entró al lugar sin saber a qué iba. Otra vez oyó el maullido de gato. Parecía no haber nadie cuando pasó la mirada por todos lados. Y estando a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, Juvia llegó del fondo, haciendo ruiditos, con un montón de telas en las manos, lo cual impedía visualizar su rostro.

Lucy giró, notando la situación. Entonces la ayudó a cargar con la mitad del peso.

—Juvia le agradece, señorita.

—Dime Lucy, ¿sí?

Las dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Después del asunto de las telas, Lucy sólo le dijo que había ido allí a darle las gracias por haberle ayudado a conseguir trabajo. Sin lengua que se enredara, sin vacilar. Una simple visita, nada más.

—Hasta luego, Juvia —se despidió la rubia, alzando su mano.

Su tienda se hacía llamar "Watermelon". Era un bonito nombre y sus diseños realmente eran lindos aunque solamente fueran del tipo que se usan en fiestas o en eventos especiales (y en bares, no olvidemos los bares).

Lucy se quedó viendo la bolsa que traía. ¿Era correcto preguntar a cerca de "eso"? No. Lo dejó así. Mejor continuó caminando un par de calles más. Y llegó. Se paró frente al establecimiento con las piernas firmes en el cemento. Subió la mirada al gran nombre: "Fairy Bar". Le gustaba mucho. Echó un vistazo tras el cristal y rodó sus achocolatados ojos hasta divisar a un chico que identificó como Jellal "apellido desconocido", él sonreía, algo que sería muy común de ver de ahora en adelante. Se acercó tanto que su respiración empañó el cristal, cubriéndolo con una blanquecina capa creada de su fresco aliento. Colocó las manos en sus caderas y estando a punto de retroceder para alejarse de ahí, las rodillas le chocaron cuando una desconocida voz entró a sus oídos.

—¡Hey!

Era una masculina voz rasposa. La rubia bajó la mirada y segundos después la posó en el hombre que le habló. Enarcó una ceja al reconocer esa larga melena azabache que caía tras la espalda del muchacho moreno. Desvió la mirada y no dijo nada, esperando a que el sujeto se marchara.

—¿No eres la nueva? —él preguntó, pero Lucy no respondió—. ¿Acaso no escuchas? No creo que alguien como tú deba trabajar aquí.

—¿Quién crees que eres? —la chica se defendió—, ¡si tú eres el tipo que no está cuando un cliente quiere una Piña Colada! —gritó, no pensando en que el joven no comprendería a lo que hacía referencia.

El muchacho pelinegro se quedó confundido un instante, después empezó a carcajearse.

Lucy inició a acumular su ira, refunfuñó, empuñando sus manos. Estaba por gritarle cosas como "¿Crees que es lo más genial del mundo trabajar en un bar?", "¿Por qué no mejor te pruebas mi "uniforme"? ¡Ya quiero ver tu atractivo!". Su cine mental ahora le mostraba mil maneras de patear a ese individuo. Pero antes de que ella sacara palabras de su boca, la voz de él volvió a oírse.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí plantada? —con una sonrisita, abrió la puerta para entrar al local.

Extrañamente, se tranquilizó al mirar aquella curva de esos masculinos labios. ¿Los ojos le brillaron? Su cuerpo y sensibilidad le estaban engañando.

Lucy entró un minuto después, nerviosa. Creyendo que los presentes se le quedarían viendo como un bicho raro o peor, imaginándosela ya vistiendo el traje de coneja como si ya todos supieran. Tragó saliva, pasando lo más veloz que pudo hasta que chocó con un alto hombre de cabellos rubios. Tocándose la cabeza, ella abrió la boca al mirar de quién se trataba: su jefe.

¿Era momento de huir cual cobarde gallina desemplumada? ¿Y si mejor ponía cara de cachorro para que Laxus no la mandara a volar? Oh bueno, no era tan malo, ¿verdad?

.

.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Lucy.

—Lo sentimos, Lucy pero no sabíamos que no tenías idea de que debías usar un traje de ese tipo —decía Jellal.

—No me digas que ya quieres renunciar sin siquiera haber trabajado un día, niña —habló Laxus, con claras intenciones de burla.

—¡No! —negó Lucy—. Sólo quiero que me cambien el uniforme. ¿Ya lo han visto? —preguntó, abriendo la bolsa de papel y sacando las prendas, con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—, ¡no puedo usar esto!

—¡Claro que puedes!

—¡Pero!

Era la sexagésima vez que la Heartfilia objetaba, oponiéndose a tales palabras que el hombre dueño del bar decretaba con tanta arrogancia que Lucy juraba, sacaba gratis. 10 minutos pasaron, y en vano, Lucy siguió rogando para que cambiaran de opinión. Sin embargo, la amenaza de quedar sin trabajo la presionaba bastante y aunque ella no lo supiera, el dueño también necesitaba de Lucy, pues alguien debía estar ahí como una dulce conejita, pues últimamente eso se había hecho popular y no quería que su bar no tuviera una de ellas. Además, hasta a Laxus le había gustado un poco la joven Heartfilia y por "la joven Heartfilia" no referimos a su cuerpazo.

Cuando el silencio se presentó hasta que se convirtió algo molesto, ella supuso que no tendría de otra, era solamente cuestión de acostumbrarse y alejarse de las personas que podrían ser una posible mala influencia para ella o meramente alguien que quiera tocarle esa colita esponjada que debería usar. Suspiró, resignada. Mandó una mirada al rubio delante ella, dando por concluida esa mini sesión arregladora de asuntos que van más allá de una simple inconformidad laboral. Bueno, sucede que tuvo que aceptar y decirlo con acciones en el momento que salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza, mientras apretaba los dientes antes de correr a vestirse, para después mirarse tal como se vio reflejada en el espejo de su casa. Sonrió forzadamente, sintiendo al minuto un dolor en los músculos de la cara. No era nada buena fingiendo sonrisas pero debía practicar si quería dar buen servicio en aquel lugar.

Se cambió en el baño de empleados. Mientras se arreglaba las orejas, se preguntaba si era la única chica en vestir de esa manera. Entreabrió la puerta, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera esperándola para solamente verla. Al dar un paso con el pie izquierdo una imagen se coló en su cabeza, adivinó que llegó porque al momento de caminar los senos le rebotaban. _Eran pesados._ La piel de su rostro se tornó colorada; sus ojos querían sacar líquido pero mejor se contuvo. No estaba exagerando, ya quisiera que alguien hiciera su trabajo por ella. ¡Ya quisiera verte a ti en un traje de coneja! Calmó sus nervios, quiso poner su mente en blanco pero había sido inútil. Pensar en lo atrevida que luciría la asustaba, es más, en realidad no comprendía del todo el punto de tener a una chica vestida de esa forma. Lo único que deberían de importar es el manejo de una charola después de todo. Y click. Ahora que cavilaba eso desde su ser más profundo jamás había trabajo de tal manera, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo sabía que las Naranjadas no se le caerían? Corría el riesgo de ser despedida, cosa que ya estaba dudando si en realidad le molestaría. Agitó su cabeza, nuevamente intentando borrar sus pensamientos. Se tocó la frente con la mano derecha; y con la otra abrió la puerta en su totalidad. Era momento de demostrar qué era lo que un corsé muy ajustado puede hacer.

Bajó la mirada pero luego la subió, segura de sí misma, o al menos, fingiendo estarlo. A sus ojos la figura del hombre de cabellos azules llegó. De inmediato se acercó a él. Quería algo de orientación, después de todo ni se habían molestado en pedir una capacitación para Lucy.

Jellal estaba ocupado tras la barra. Las personas muy pronto dirigieron la vista a la chica que recién había llegado y para su desgracia la chica era Lucy, es decir, ella misma. No había salida, no era momento de escapar. Sintió sus manos pegajosas, en sus oídos los murmullos inexistentes resonaban tanto que sintió un leve dolor en las sienes. Pero, el asunto debía mejorar, ¿no?

—¡Lucy! —la voz de Jellal sonó, liberándola de su corta tensión corporal—. Ven.

Echar andar sus pies fue mecánico, ni siquiera había sido necesario mandar la orden a su cerebro para que este hiciera mover sus piernas. Ya estaba frente al muchacho del tatuaje rojo cuando sus ojos volvieron a funcionar correctamente.

—¿S-sí? —apenada, mirándolo de soslayo.

—No estés nerviosa, que te ves muy tierna con ese atuendo.

¿Ese comentario era para arder o aliviarse?

—G-gracias… —a penas fue capaz de articular Lucy.

—Como es tu primer día, no tendrás mucho trabajo. Lo único que debes hacer es atender _especialmente_ a las mesas que estén ocupadas por hombres —explicaba—. Aunque también las que usen las damas.

—¿Eh?

—Bien, recién me han pedido dos Margaritas para la mesa de allá —mencionó mientras señalaba discretamente una mesa ubicada en la esquina derecha —, ¿por qué no vas y las entregas?

Captó. Lo había captado rápidamente. Casi como el rayo que tiene Dreyar en la cara si fuera de verdad. Ok. Lo único que debía hacer era sonreír, tomar la charola con las bebidas, mover los pies y forzarse a no mostrar interés en que su cuerpo se cantoneaba tanto. Sin errores. No debía haber errores en lo absoluto. Una vez se acercaba a la mesa que le habían dicho, miró las personas esperando por sus bebidas, quienes charlaban de algo que a Lucy no importaba. Faltaban unos metros para llegar, estaba lográndolo fácilmente, incluso Jellal la veía y parecía darle ánimos desde su lugar.

Pero cuando todo parecía tan genial y que nadie le miraba el trasero, una mujer se levantó de su asiento y precisamente ahí, Lucy debió inclinarse para no darle un vulgar roce, o en su defecto, un golpe con la pieza de metal en la que llevaba las bebidas alcohólicas. No obstante, cuando ella y la señorita se sintieron afortunadas, alguien corrió entre ambas, cargando cuatro tazas de café, las cuales desprendían vapor desde lo más profundo de su líquido marrón. Y sinceramente, sobra decir que la rubia terminó cayendo sobre una mesa en las que un montón de hombres se hallaban disfrutando de tal presentación. Pero, ¿se han preguntado alguna vez que los mandiles de los meseros _a veces_ estorban? Díganse al tipo que llevaba café porque Lucy en un fugaz plan de salvarse de tal caída, se llevó consigo con todo y alargada melena, al moreno que no tuvo de otra más que tirar el café (obviamente haciendo todo lo posible para que no cayera en sus cuerpos y les ocasionara quemaduras de tercer grado).

—¿Están bien? ¿Señorita? —preguntó la mujer de antes. No parecía tener pinta de una chica que vaya al bar, sinceramente.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? —un asustado Jellal entró a la escena—. Siento mucho esto, caballeros —se disculpó cortésmente con los hombres que mantenían los ojos fijos en las piernas de la rubia accidentada, no dando atención a la palabras del peliazul—. Gajeel eres un idiota —masculló, dibujando una forzada sonrisa.

—¿P-puedes… QUITARTE YA? —chilló Lucy, ruborizada.

¿Y cómo no estarlo cuando se tiene encajada en el busto la cara del tipo que desde que lo viste sabes te hará piedritas en el hígado?

Apestaba a café. El pequeño incidente se había convertido en todo un show. El pelinegro no mostraba ninguna señal de vida; estaba desmayado. ¿Todos sus días serían así? ¿Con café volando, hombres absteniéndose de arrancarle el traje, mujeres bellas que tragan Congas y el tipo pegándose descaradamente a sus senos?

Lucy no sabía si llorar o cuestionarse todavía por qué la calle se llamaba "Beso insípido".

* * *

_*Orgasmo: Es el nombre de una bebida preparada con vodka, licor de durazno, piña colada y granadina. (Auque hay otra que lleva licor de café, kalahua, etc.) Puse esa para que quedara rara y extraña en la narración._

_En el próximo capítulo va a haber mucho AMOR XD Ya saben que son libres de escribirme un review o no. Da skorava!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A:** Hum, creo que esta historia ya merecía su continuación así que aquí está. Terminé los capítulos hace un par de semanas pero ya casi no vengo por aquí, pero les aseguro que los subiré todos en un día o dos :D_

_Muahahahahaha (quería escribir esto)._

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Pasó un mes desde que Lucy Hearfilia empezó a trabajar en aquel elegante establecimiento llamado "Fairy Bar". Las semanas habían trascurrido rápido y aunque al principio le había costado mucha vergüenza y errores, al final, se acostumbró a su empleo. Ya no era capaz de imaginar sus tardes sin risas, comentarios de machos y el olor a alcohol (sustancia que tenía el poder de marearla). Se había vuelto tan común y normal que incluso podría llamar "amigos" a los demás meseros del lugar. Pues, a pesar de vestir un sensual traje de coneja tan revelador, ninguno de los demás empleados le faltaba al respeto en lo absoluto. Es más, la protegían demasiado, casi como si ella fuera su dulce e inocente hermana pequeña.

Jellal Fernandes era quien más la ayudaba. Siempre le daba ánimo desde la barra, le regalaba muchos consejos, la alejaba de los clientes con pinta de cabezotas, pervertidos o todo lo que a su vista le pareciera una ameniza para la dulce chica de cabellos rubios. También, de vez en cuando, la libraba de ciertas pláticas con el jefazo Laxus Dreyar, quien con mala cara, la mandaba a llamar a su oficina para quién sabe qué tipo de asuntos. Gajeel Redfox igual era un mesero, siempre con una facción que reflejaba molestia, casi como si detestara ese lugar y esa alargada melena negra le restaba puntos. Lucy supo que le sacaría canas verdes desde aquel maleducado encuentro en donde él la empujó. Él era su problema. No sabía por qué, pero era imposible evitar mirarlo de reojo, cosa que la hacía rechinar los dientes, pues siempre lo veía llevar café, y él se daba cuenta de ello y le dedicaba una burlona risita. Algo que podría asegurar se oía como un "gee-hee". En definitiva sí había una cosa que seguía odiando considerablemente... no, más bien dos; y eran el tostado olor del café y Gajeel Redfox.

Pero, ¿cómo era la situación con el jefe? Pues, prefería dejar pasar eso. Le resultaba muy intimidante estar sola con él en una habitación. Su marcada cicatriz de rayo hacía que Lucy lo juzgara como a todo un delincuente, pero al final, ella padecía de amnesia cuando llegaba el día de paga.

* * *

Lucy se encontraba tras la barra con la cabeza acomodada sobre la madera. El reloj marcaba las 21 hrs., significando que faltaba sólo una hora para salir del trabajo, sin embargo, lo que hacía ahí, sentada en un banco, no era preparar una bebida para el cliente de cabello verde. Lo que estaba haciendo era estudiar. A su alrededor podían verse cinco libros tan gruesos como ladrillos. Tal vez estudiar, en lugar de trabajar sonará bien para algunos, pero aquí, Lucy dudaba en preferir seguir atendiendo a los hombre que parecía le llamaban a gritos. Lloró mentalmente, con cada día que pasaba se le dificultaba más la universidad. No era de acero, era una mujer de corta edad y nadie lo podía entender, según ella. Pero, Lucy era así; ignoraba el hecho de tener un padre millonario. Fácil se quedaría corto si se necesitara un adjetivo para definir cómo es la solución a sus líos económicos. Sólo era tomar el teléfono, marcar el número y decir: "papá ¿me das dinero?" y listo, le diría adiós a ser una coneja.

—Lucy, ¿todo bien? —la voz de Jellal llegó a sus oídos.

Ella se limitó a asentir, sintiendo depresión de tantas letras que sus ojos veían pero no entendían y mucho menos se registraban en sus cerebro. El joven se retiró, sonriendo levemente, como siempre, preocupándose por ella.

Los minutos trascurrieron rápido. El lugar no estaba tan lleno como días anteriores y quizá era por la apertura de un nuevo bar en la otra calle. Las promociones, los nuevos hombres guapos y el local pulido y brillante en definitiva habían atrapado a las personas con quizá Coñac de quinta.

—Hey, Jellal… —llamó la rubia subiendo la cabeza—, ¿por qué la calle se llama Beso insípido? —preguntó en un tono aburrido.

La semana pasada ya hasta estaba buscando en libros, pero no había encontrado nada. Sacó aire de entre sus labios y al instante apoyó el codo derecho en la barra para así, colocar la mano en su mejilla. El interés muy pronto iba a desaparecer, así que prefirió preguntar a quien sea, pues probablemente al menos alguien sabría un dato o se inventaría una loca historia producto de la droga.

—Oh, pues —se acercó a la muchacha, mientras traía en las manos una botella de tequila—, hay una leyenda.

Y al instante, los marrones ojos de Lucy brillaron. Después de todo, Jellal parecía ser una persona cuerda que no sacaría un loco invento.

—Se dice que hace muchos años… Bueno, en realidad no sé cuantos, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquella vez —carraspeó—. Un joven llamado Zeref se había enamorado de una chica, su nombre era Mavis Vermillion. Su historia me parece triste; él era un hombre muy serio, vagaba por la ciudad sin ningún propósito. Este lugar era una floristería en ese entonces, y aquí, Zeref vio a Mavis y se enamoró al instante. Algo así como amor a primera vista. Sin embargo, cuando Zeref le propuso ser su novia, ella lo rechazó, pues creía que él era una mala persona, violenta, todo un mal tipo. Al final, Mavis tenía que irse del país y cuando Zeref se enteró, el último día en que la encontró comprando flores aquí, en esta misma calle, la besó. Ella quiso escapar, pero él había olvidado las ilusiones con la que alguna vez imaginó tratar a Mavis si llegaba a ser su amada. Cuando Marvillion lo alejó, le dio una bofetada mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas. Zeref un segundo después se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Según cuentan, ese fue su único y último beso. Un beso sin sabor. Un beso insípido. De ahí el nombre —desvió la mirada al cristal que se ubicaba en la entrada—. Dicen que si una pareja se besa en esta calle, será el peor beso de sus vidas.

—Eso es triste —mencionó Lucy—, es como una maldición…

Para la rubia era inevitable sentir leves escalofríos.

—Pero claro, eso es lo que las personas dicen. Lamentablemente no tengo la certeza de que sea cierto, Lucy... —pudo haber sido la imaginación de ella, pero un rubor salió en las mejillas del peliazul.

—Sí, y luego hay sujetos ebrios que se comen la lengua de las chicas aquí en frente y sus alientos saben a Vodka.

—¿Gajeel? —Jellal encarcó una ceja.

—No me digas que te crees ese cuento, eh, ¿coneja?

El moreno apareció en la escena, como siempre, con los puños remangados y piercings en la cara. Los ojos de la chica habían perdido el brillo de antes inmediatamente que escuchó la palabra "coneja". Era terrible. Gajeel no era pervertido, pero ese apodo la perseguía desde el primer incidente en donde ambos cayeron (remarcando que él se clavó en los senos de ella). Y lo peor, era que sólo él, Gajeel Redfox, la llamaba así. Jamás la había llamado Lucy, ni Heartfilia. ¡Incluso le decía "conejita"! Y sinceramente, a ella la sonrosaba un poco, confundiendo si era por enojo o por vergüenza.

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó, mirándolo con seguridad—. ¡Por fin algo me da una explicación de tan ridículo nombre!

—Es más ridículo creer esa tonta historia —respondió Redfox—. Eres muy ingenua, conejita.

—Gajeel, ya basta —Jellal quiso defender a Lucy.

Bajó del banco, creando un ruido al plantar los tacones en el piso. Frunció el ceño. No tenía por qué estar soportando a semejante mesero. Lo sentía por Jellal, pues él no debía presenciar tales actitudes que surgían desde su interior cada que el chico de cabellos azabaches la desesperaban. No era correcto irse sin despedirse, sin embargo, se retiró a cambiarse de atuendo, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, demostrando claramente estar enojada.

—Eres un idiota, Gajeel.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo y notó un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Miró más abajo y sus ojos llegaron a sus pechos. Por mal jugada de su vida, lo que vio no fue tranquilizante. Se dio cuenta de que había estado con el corsé más debajo de lo normal. Sepa Dios desde qué hora y quién mierda enfocaba la vista ahí (entonces recordó a Jellal). Suspiró, bajando la mirada. Abrió el grifo y con sus manos se mojó la cara una vez más, se volvió a mirar en el espejo mientras torcía la boca y repitió la acción anterior.

—Idiota —susurró, secándose la piel con una toalla de mano blanca.

Quince minutos después, salió de aquel reducido espacio. Ya usando su ropa normal decidió que era momento de salir, o bien, huir de ese bar.

Echó a andas sus pies. Como siempre, sin que lo pensara, sus piernas se movían, como si se tratara de un robot programado. Tan mecánico que ni se enteró de que estaba por chocar contra el cristal. Y si fuera un cómic divertido la vida de esta chica, una onomatopeya de seguro hubiera salido; algo así como "pow". Pero no. Lucy se quejó, esperando que Redfox de casualidad no haya mirado eso para después recibir burlas. Pasó una mano a su nariz, presionando con suavidad usando dos dedos para calmar el dolor, con la otra abrió la puerta y salió.

Se quedó parada en la entrada por un minuto. Observó la calle, describiéndola como tranquila para ser zona de diversión para adolescentes y adultos. Rodó los ojos a la derecha y éstos se encontraron con algo poco amigable. Ahí, sentado en la banqueta se encontraba Gajeel, con la vista perdida al otro lado y el entrecejo contraído. Parecía estar pensando en alguna cosa importante que a Lucy no le importaba en lo absoluto. Para ella, la tristeza, la felicidad, o lo que fuese de él, no le interesaba. Prefirió ignorarlo y empezó a caminar, tratando de recordar algo que distrajera su mente hasta llegar a casa.

—Hey, coneja.

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, y sin torpezas, el cuerpo de la chica se detuvo. Eso no era lo que había querido, pero por un mísero instante, esa voz le pareció tan masculina y encantadora, con ese toque que como chica le gustaba en un hombre. Las palabras habían sido escasas, bien había podido responder y no detener su camino. No obstante, se había quedado quieta al oír los pasos que con cada segundo se acercaban a ella tras su espalda, y aunque sabía exactamente de quién se trataba, un miedo se formuló en su mente. Pero no era miedo, sino nervios. Apretó las manos, estrujando la bolsa que siempre cargaba consigo en las horas de trabajo. Decidió volver la cabeza hacia donde él estaba, entrecerrando la vista, dispuesta a demostrarse desafiante si era necesario, o incluso innecesario, finalmente, sea lo que sea que quisiera ese mesero, siempre resultaba un fastidio para ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó tajante.

Y ante una mirada opaca de la rubia, Gajeel hizo una mueca y respondió:

—No fue correcto que te hablara así —empezó a decir, dando un efecto interesante en la chica—, es que a veces eres muy tierna, conejita.

¿Era una disculpa? ¿Eso era una disculpa?

Vaya forma de decir dicha cosa. No lo hacía nada bien, pero tampoco nada mal. Lucy apretó los labios mientras las palabras resonaban en sus oídos, y hasta que su cuerpo quiso, subió el calorcito tan característico de sofoco a sus blanquecinas mejillas. Estaba bien, según ella. El cine mental que por un tiempo se había ido de vacaciones, había regresado con una nueva manera de proyectar las cosas. En su cabeza pasaban imágenes de cómo Gajeel se había arrepentido para después estarla esperando fuera del establecimiento, pensando en una decente manera de pedir una disculpa que al final, no quedó tan decente, pero que por lo menos sonó sincera. Entreabrió los labios, lista para mostrar sus blancos dientes mientras le regalaría una sonrisa.

—Gaje…

—Pero, en serio coneja, no te creas mucho esas historias.

Todo se fue al vertedero.

Él tenía una opción: callarse y no decir más, empero, no quiso tomarla.

—Por cierto, hace rato parecía que se te iban a salir. Y dejaste tus libros botados, Jellal los retiró por ti. ¿No crees que haces que él haga mucho por ti?

—¡Cállate! —gritó Lucy—, ¡cállate!

—Hey, yo sólo estoy diciendo la verdad —empezó a decir, cambiando el tono de su voz—, no todo el mundo te tratará como una princesa, entiéndelo, coneja.

—¿Qué dices...? —ya sentía que las lágrimas iniciaban a surgir en sus ojos—. ¿Tú quién eres para decir esas cosas sobre mí? ¡Trabajar aquí es un asco! Las personas parecían amables, pero, sólo son un intento de meseros. ¡Jellal es la única persona a la que aprecio aquí! ¿Sabes? Odio el café, ¡lo detesto! Pero sobre todo, ¡te detesto a ti! ¡No te soporto, no sabes la mierda que se siente el venir aquí todos los días y aguantarte…!

Y justo en ese preciso momento, cuando el cálido líquido había empezado a emanaba desde sus ojos chocolate, el muchacho acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos atrayéndola hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza, y después arrimó sus bocas para poseer los rosados labios de ella.

Lucy quedó en shock, con los ojos tan abiertos que ya no pudo ni llorar. El cuerpo empezó a temblarle y en cuestión de segundos sintió tenso todo su interior, pero al notar la suavidad con la que Gajeel la trataba, se dejó llevar. Deslizó sus manos al cuello del moreno, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, consumiéndose por la calidez y el cariño que tanto necesitaba. Un suspiró salió, e inconscientemente, disfrutó del amargo rastro de café que quedaba en la boca de él.

* * *

_**N/A:** Que recuerde... La nota que quería hacer aquí era: "Si les ha parecido muy tonta aquella leyenda del beso, ni modo". Eso era lo que había dicho mi mente y no tenía intenciones de cambiarla XD_


End file.
